bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Go to Sleep/Transcript
Transcript taken in "Go To Sleep", season 3, episode 30, 120th episode overall. (Production Code: 337, season 3, episode 37) Transcript Welcome, What's That Smell? and Ojo Decides to Surf Off {Cut to: Bathroom - Ojo is drying herself off with a towel.} Bear talks about Sleep and Next Stop Dreamland Bear: You know, I think Ojo is a lot sleepier than he thinks. (realizes it) Hey. Sleep. (The word "Sleep" appears on a cloud) "Sleep". (The clouds past Bear and the word lands on the bed.) (An animated car appears, passing Bear. The car slows down. Puffs of smoke came out.) Bear: This runs out of gas. (The song "Next Stop Dreamland" begins.) You can fly a hot air balloon Or take a spaceship to the moon But there's nothing quite as sweet As when you sleep It's in your bedroom Just past your pillow Close your eyes now Watch the clouds billow (Bear dreams of himself flying in the sky with clouds.) You're flying on air Turn the corner And you'll be there Next Stop Dreamland You can go anytime Dreamland With your jammies on You'll be fine Let your dreams Take away your fear You know, I'll always be near Right here in Dreamland Dreams are a wishing well In Dreamland Make a wish, you can never tell (Back to reality) There's a light in your mind Turn it on and you'll be fine Right here in Dreamland Right here in Dreamland Ojo Becomes Sleepy {Cut to: Living Room} Jeremiah Tortoise and Doc Hogg Invite Bear Over for Game Night {After Bear left the living room, Bear yawns.} {When Bear is about to go upstairs, he hears knocking.} {Cut to: Kitchen} Jeremiah: {places the cards on the table} Bear, Jeremiah Tortoise and Doc Hogg Play Go Fish Together / Tutter Rushes to the Sink {Cut to Doc Hogg, Jeremiah Tortoise and Bear playing cards together with a plate of graham crackers.} (Tutter leans over the sink and drinks it.) Shadow's Lullaby Jeremiah: Okay. Who's turn is it? Doc Hogg: It's your turn. (Bear turns to the camera feeling a little clumsy.) Haven't got all night. (Suddenly, Bear hears an offscreen laugh.) Bear: Did you hear that? (to Doc Hogg) Doc, can you excuse me for a minute? I'll be right back. Bear: (sticks his head to leave the kitchen) That sounds like Shadow. You know, if we look real hard and sing our song, she'll might appear. (begins singing) Oh! Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? (to the lens) Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? Where could Shadow be? (stands by a lamp on the wall and shouts) Shadow! (Shadow appears under a lamp and laughs.) Bear: (turns to Shadow and made it jump) Shadow: (stretches her arms) Bear: Shadow: (As Shadow flies high, Bear heads upstairs to a bedroom.) (Shadow makes a landing on the bedroom just as the song began to play.) Shadow: ♪ Every night as you go to bed ♪ ♪ You can feel us drawing near ♪ ♪ We close our eyelids and we sing ♪ ♪ A lullaby that only we can hear ♪ (touches the chair) ♪ Singing rock-a-bye, rock-a-bye ♪ ♪ Go to sleep my bear cub ♪ ♪ Rock-a-bye my lemur and my mouse. ♪ ♪ Nothing can disturb you ♪ ♪ We shadows will watch over this house. ♪ ♪ Over this house. ♪ (flies again) Bear: ♪ You can't see them in the dark ♪ ♪ But you'll know they're always there ♪ Shadow: ♪ And in your dreams ♪ ♪ If you feel a kiss ♪ ♪ That's just a shadow rustling in the air. ♪ (tips the picture over and tips the plant back and forth) Both: ♪ And singing rock-a-bye, rock-a-bye, ♪ ♪ Go to sleep my otters, ♪ ♪ Rock-a-bye my little boy and girl. ♪ ♪ Nothing can disturb you with shadows watching over this house. ♪ Bear: ♪ With shadows watching over your world ♪ Shadow: ♪ We shadows will watch over... ♪ Both: ♪ Your world. ♪♪ Bear: (excitingly) Wow. Some proved song should've helped me protect your shadows over the house. Shadow: (takes a bow) (balances her arms) (waves and disappears) Bear: Good night, Shadow. (exits the bedroom) Go Fish, pt. 2 / Tutter's Truth Bear: Although, I haven't had a chance to play all that much. Finishing the Game (Bear approaches them again as Doc Hogg is sleeping on a chair with his head tilted.) Doc Hogg: {woke up with a start} Luna tells Bear about Sleep / The Goodbye Song Bear: Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Why, Hello, Bear. I was just casting my glow on all the contented sleepers below. Bear: Ooh, that's always nice. Luna: So how was your evening in The Big Blue House? Ojo: Well, Ojo's sleeping over and we had a lot of fun getting ready for bed. Ojo is such a good sleeper. Luna: Well, Sleep is one of my favorite things, while you're asleep, you can dream of all the great things that happened that day. Bear: Yeah, Oh, and then Tutter had a little trouble getting to Sleep, while Doc Hogg, Jeremiah and I play cards. Luna: Oh, that's a tough one. Bear: But it turned out all right, because Tutter and I decided to have our own game of cards tomorrow. Oh, and Shadow told me how shadows watch over us at night and even can help us get to Sleep. Luna: Isn't that grand? Some of my best nighttime friends are shadows. Bear: Hmm. Luna: Well, Bear, it's time for me to rise. Bear: Oh, well, Luna, before you go, could you (yawns) Oh, uh, excuse me. Um, would you sing The Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: (chuckles) I'd love to, Bear. I'd love to. (They sing The Goodbye Song Season 3 Style, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (Luna rises up and Bear heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. Bye-bye. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) By the way, tonight when you go to sleep, I hope you have sweet dreams. See ya soon. (turns back off) Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts